Sleeping With My Boss
by ATHPluver
Summary: After being hired by a simple shipping company, Aang finds himself in a close friendship with his boss, Katara. They start off as just friends but could their relationship turn into something more? Follow Aang, Katara, and their friends in a world of love, lust, and humor. Kataang! Lemon. Tiny Tokka/Maiko. No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching the Family Guy Episode: **_**Model Misbehavior**_** and I got this idea. NO, not because of Lois parading herself around the invisible catwalk but the business Stewie made with Brian to help pay for Brian's worm medicine. Weird, I know but the movie **_**The Proposal **_**helped me out with it. THIS STORY IS NOTHING LIKE THE MOVIE AND BARELY LIKE THE SHOW!**

**I own nothing.**

Aang stood in the elevator, nodding off. He didn't want to be late to his first day of work so he stupidly stayed up all night long. His friend and roommate, Toph, stood next to him. She worked on the floor below him.

"Aang, wake up," Toph said, grinning.

Aang blinked at her sleepily.

"C'mon, you don't want your boss to see you like this," Toph said handing Aang a Five- Hour Energy.

He looked at it blankly. "You buy these?"

"Hey, you know I have late nights so I take them," Toph said getting off the elevator. "Good luck."

The doors shut and he drank the liquid. He grimaced at the taste but realized this is something he might get used to.

"At least it helped," he said aloud.

The door opened and he saw desks and short cubicles scattered around. There weren't a lot of the tiny offices but the occasional cubicle group was around. He tapped a female employee on the shoulder. She turned around with a smile. Her soft hazel eyes welcomed him warmly.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Aang Juang. I'm new," he said.

"Oh, I'm On Ji. The boss's office is right over there," On Ji said, pointing to the end office by the windows. "She must be waiting."

"Thanks," Aang said.

He strode over towards the office and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called.

He entered to see his boss. She had copper skin and dark blue eyes. Chocolate brown hair in a long braid with hair loops attached to a bun on the back. She looked up at him.

"Ah, yes, you must be Aang Juang," she said

"Uh- huh," he said.

"I'm your boss, Katara Aqua. No need to call me Ms. Aqua. But, it doesn't matter. You have 50 minutes for lunch, you pick up the phone and you sell, you file orders on the computer, and you run errands. As my new secretary you'll have to take calls, send messages, and warn me about dead lines. So, welcome aboard," Katara said with a nod and jotted down a few things on a pad of paper.

She then signed the paper and placed it in a vanilla envelope. She handed to Aang.

"First job for today, place an address on there to New Jersey and send in the post box by the elevator," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he obeyed and took it to the destined place.

"'Sup, Aang," a familiar voice said.

Aang turned to see his old friend Jet making copies by the post box. His messy brown hair and brown eyes went perfectly with the smirk on his face. He wore a long sleeved, button down, white shirt with a black tie. Aang dropped the letter in and smiled at Jet.

"Hello," he replied.

"So, you working for Aqua, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. I need to help pay the rent. Toph can't do it all on her own."

"Sure, whatever."

With a shrug, Aang walked back to his desk, right in front of Katara's office. After about two hours of getting work done, she called him.

"Aang, can you come in here for a second?" she said over the phone.

He walked in an grinned at her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"There's going to be a shipment due by today that goes to-," she began.

"- Washington D.C.? I got that shipped thirty minutes ago," he replied.

She blinked with surprise and then smiled.

"Well, thank you, Aang. How about the one to L.A.?" she said.

"Just sent it! It should take off in about ten minutes," he said.

She smiled again and shook her head in approval.

"Well, aren't you on the ball. Thank you. I was stressing out about it," she admitted.

"I got it covered, no prob," he assured.

She nodded and began to say something but Aang stole the words right out her mouth.

"You want me to send the package to Rhode Island immediately," he said.

She closed her mouth and nodded. He grinned and walked to his desk.

Toph and Aang stood over the dinning room table, eyes narrowed, and a plate of nachos on the side. They were both spending their evening together by doing a 2000 piece puzzle. It was a mosaic like puzzle that will end up to be a man playing the violin.

"How was work?" Toph asked, taking a nacho from the plate.

"Good. Ms. Aqua was surprised when-," Aang began but Toph stopped him.

"Ms. Aqua? As in, Katara Aqua?" she repeated.

"Uh- huh."

"Dude! She's my best friend! I had no idea she was just above me!"

"How am I not aware of this?"

"She's Sokka's sister!"

"HOW AM I NOT AWARE OF THIS?"

"Dude, open your eyes to the family resemblance. Copper skin? Blue eyes? Must be tough not seeing her smile."

"What?"  
"Ever since her mom died she's never truly smiled."

"I made her smile today."

Toph had begun drinking some water and then spit it out over Aang. He calmly wiped the water off his face.

"_You_ made her smile? How is that fucking possible?" Toph gasped.

"I guess I was just lucky," Aang shrugged.

Toph zoomed over to him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Aang was wildly taken aback, since she _was_ dating Sokka. She placed her hands on his shoulders after she let go.

"You. Are. The. Best. Person. To. Ever. Encounter. Katara. Ever," she said.

"Um… thanks?" he said.

"And that kiss was a thank you. Not an I love you," she said and continued on with the puzzle.

Aang blinked at her and then shrugged and grabbed a nacho.

Typing furiously at the computer in front of him a week later, Aang was hard at work.

"Aang, can you come in here please?" Katara asked.

Aang walked into her office and smiled.

"What's up?" he said.

"Weekly performance review. I'm going to give you what's called the compliment sandwich. It's when I tell you something good, tell you what you need to improve on, and then end with something good. Got it?" she said.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, first off, you've been really on it with your work. Where you need improvement, please clean up your desk," she said.

He began to laugh. "The last one?"

"You make me smile," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chap. New chap. New chap! I own NO- THING!**

Katara entered the office two weeks later. Her hair in the usual braid. White blouse and black skirt. Her black high heels clicked over to her office. Aang was the first one there. Typing at his computer.

"Hi," he said, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Hey. Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just getting some work done. I sent 25 packages, edited your reports, cleaned my desk, and sent some messages. I also got you a hot chocolate. Extra whipped cream. Extra chocolate. Along with a toasted bagel with two mini packs of butter on both sides," he said.

Staring at her assistant in disbelief she smiled plainly.

"How?"

"I got here at 5:00. I woke up at four because Toph had just gotten home so she woke me up. I had breakfast and did all my morning stuff. I decided to just show up to get things done."

"You do know you've been here for two hours, right?"

"Uh- huh."

"Are you just asking for a raise?"

"Nope."

She laughed. "Well, you got one."

That's when he glanced up.

"Really?" Aang asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You've done a weeks work," she said.

"Well, I must tell you something. The president from the Tokyo company said he couldn't make your dinner because of some sort of event and your 9:00 meeting is canceled due to the flood that broke out by a pipe. So that floor is under water. Instead, you and I are going out for some sort of boss- employee thing Saturday night," Aang said.

"That's fine. Thank you," Katara said, entering her office.

Slowly, but surely, more employees filed into their work places. About 1:30, Jet waltzed over to Aang and sat on the chair on the other side of his desk.

"'Sup, Aang?" Jet said coolly.

"'Sup nothing," Aang replied, typing in some dates and times for Katara's calendar.

"So, I heard from Toph you got a hot date tonight."

"Yeah, with this girl I met on the net."

"Cool. Is she hot?"

"From her pictures she looks hot but I'm just seeing if she's my type. You know: smart, funny, cheerful, and someone who can take care of themselves. Granted, I love being the 'Big Daddy', if you will, if I'm in a serious relationship. Like, total romance-."

"Like sex?"

Aang gave him a long look and began to file some papers.

"Sure, like sex. But I don't want my love to be screaming at me in the morning to get my lazy ass up and go to work. If I have a relationship like that, every morning, she'll get on her cycle and run my ass over. It'll have noise too! It'll be: _Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, biiiiiiitch, bitch, bitch!_" Aang joked, grinning.

Jet laughed. "Dude, you're totally right."

"I know I'm right. When Sokka spends the night, Toph's my alarm clock and it's coming from all the way down the hall. Did you know Sokka was Katara's brother?"

"Yeah, I knew that. I've worked here for a year, I know what her family's like."

"I just found that out. I mean, I knew Toph was dating him but I didn't know she was dating my boss's brother."

"Toph's a very private person. Remember when she started hanging out with Azula and you were hanging with Zuko and Toph knew they were siblings and you didn't? Remember how surprised you were."

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't tell anyone anything. Does she still lock her bedroom door when she leaves the house?"

"Yes."

"I bet she doesn't want anyone in there to-."

"I've heard the 'she's keeping bodies in her room' speech before. I've been in her room when I talk to her sometimes, there's nothing there."

"But-."

"End of story, Jet. I need to get back to work."

Jet shrugged and stood up. He walked away and back to the copy machine. Aang stood and knocked on Katara's door.

"Who is it?" her voice called.

"Your secretary," Aang answered.

"Very funny. Come in."

Aang opened the door. Katara looked up.

"What?" she said.

"2 o'clock meeting in 5 minutes," Aang said.

"Oh, I- I don't go to those."

"Why?"

"It's just shipping dates review. It's nothing I don't know about."

"Oh. Well, is there anything I can do?"

"Can you run to Whole Foods and get me a salad?"

"Sure."

The phone began to ring. Aang sped over to his desk and picked it up.

"Shipping Over Waters Incorporated, Katara Aqua's office, Aang Juang speaking," Aang said into the phone.

He heard Katara snort behind him. Aang grinned at her as the other line talked.

"It's me, dumbass," Toph's voice said.

"Oh! Hey, Toph."

"Put Sweetness on the line. I have to tell her girls night will be moved to seven because I have a student."

"You have girls night?"

"Why you want in?"

"What? No!"

"It's a new thing. Just put her on."

Aang placed a hand on the receiver and called to Katara, "Toph's on line one."

"Thank you," she replied and picked up to phone.

-0-

About 10:30, Aang was shirtless, in his sweatpants, talking to Zuko on the phone.

"I just don't know what to do! I mean half the girls I date are ditsy or bitchy," Aang groaned.

"Welcome to Seattle," Zuko said sarcastically.

"C'mon not all the girls are like that."

"Half of them are good and half of them you date."

"Fuck you, man."

Zuko chuckled. "Nice. Anyway, how do you dig Katara?"

"Ms. Aqua?"

"No, duh. Why don't you call her by her name?"

"I dunno. I just don't. But anyway, I guess I find her attractive."

"You mean you _do_ find her attractive?"

"Shut up, Zuko. Yes, okay? I guess I really love her smile."

"She smiled? When?"

"I make her smile."

The phone clattered on the other side. A few scuffling noises and then Zuko spoke.

"You make her smile? Oh, wow!" Zuko gasped.

Another voice came over the phone.

"Zuko! It's time to go!"

"Sorry, Mai! Got to go, Aang," Zuko said.

"Later."

Zuko hung up and Aang pressed end. The front door opened and Aang turned to See Katara and Toph walk in.

"Did you see him fall?" Toph said.

"I know!" Katara laughed. "I told you he'd-."

Then she noticed Aang and she blushed and looked away.

"Where's your shirt?" she said.

Aang realized and blushed as well. "Oh, um. Yeah… I just took a nap and, um, yeah."

Toph grinned and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"You better go. Sokka worries," Toph said.

"Yeah, later," Katara said. "See you tomorrow, Aang."

"8:30?" Aang said.

"Yep."

Toph pushed Katara out the door. "Bye!"

Then Toph turned to Aang. "YOU LOVE HER!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!"

Aang stood up and walked over to his room and slammed to door. Toph stared after him and shook her head.

"Do too," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE YOU READ:**

**I would just like to say I am terribly sorry for the author's note. I was having such a crappy day and seeing reviews like that really sent me on edge. I'm really, really sorry. I am glad, however, that some of you worded your reviews differently and I thank you for that. I just hope you can forgive and forget, like Aang says.**

**I own nothing that has to do with Avatar (but I do own all of the seasons on DVD! :D)**

"Hey, next time, pick your own jokes," Jet said, walking by Aang's desk.

"Huh?" Aang said, looking up from something he was filing for Katara.

"That 'nag, nag, nag' thing? That was Jeff Dunham. I just watched that yesterday," Jet smirked and placed a letter on Onji's desk, which was right by Aang's.

Aang grinned guiltily. "Yeah, I just thought he had a point on marriage."

"Anyway… did you get the message?"

"What message?"

"About the four o'clock meeting for our boss?"

Aang stood quickly, leaping out of his chair.

"N- no!" he gasped and ran into her office.

"Ms. Aqua… erm, Katara," Aang said.

"What?" she said.

"Four o'clock-," Aang began.

She interrupted. "No, no, why did you call me Katara?"

"That _is_ your name and you never seemed to like Ms Aqua, so I figured… Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yes. Um, four o'clock meeting? Canceled. I had to cancel it because half of the people couldn't show and I had to get ready for tonight," Katara said with a wink.

"Oh… right! Dinner tonight… with you."

She blushed lightly. "Yeah. Thanks for filling my schedule. Otherwise Sokka would have had bad movie night with Toph and I will have none of the gushy PDA in my house."

Aang chuckled. "Alright. Have fun with the rest of your day. I'll let you know about stuff."

"Can't wait."

-0-

At 8:30, Aang had picked Katara up and by 9:00, they were seated.

"So… you said yesterday that this is a 'Boss Employee' thing," Katara said, sipping her Dr. Pepper.

"It is. Just a bit closer?" Aang said, stirring his Coke.

"Is that a question?"

"Sure. It's a question. What would you call this?"

"A date between two friends," Katara replied, glancing at the menu.

"Date?" Aang said, blushing lightly.

"Is this a date?"

Aang smiled. "Between two friends."

She grinned. "Shut up and stop stealing my lines."

During the dinner, the two of them talked deeply. They laughed about random things; they were so interested in each other. It was way beyond the boss- employee relationship, it was friendship… or something more.

For dessert, they split vanilla ice cream and peach pie. When they stepped outside, it was raining.

"Damn, the streets are gonna be flooded after this," Aang groaned.

"Can I just swing by your place? Sokka won't let Toph go out in rain and it'll be their- cough- intimate night," Katara said.

"Sure."

The two of them ran down the block and into Aang's car. He drove both of them to his house and they ran inside, out of the pouring rain. They ran in, laughing and slumped onto the couch.

"Ah, that was wild," Aang grinned.

"Yeah, I never got caught in a storm like that," Katara said.

"Oh, Seattle," Aang said.

He glanced over to Katara, who was shivering slightly.

"You look like you're gonna die," he said. "Let me get you a blanket and some tea."

"Thanks, Aang," she said. "You should get some yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

-0-

He had given her his bed for the evening. She was right, the streets were flooded and he couldn't drive her home.

"Goodnight, Katara," Aang said, walking out of his room.

"Wait," she said.

"Hm?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Where're you going to sleep? Toph couldn't have changed her habit of locking her door."

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Aang… this is your bed. I shouldn't-," she began, getting out of his bed.

"No! No, please. You're my guest. Stay."

"But I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Katara, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't stay here. With me."

They both blushed as they realized what this meant. Aang sat on the edge of the bed, pondering the possibilities.

"Well… we're friends but co- workers."

"So?"

"What if we go a bit too far?"

"Like what?" she said, sitting next to him.

"I dunno… maybe we might end up in each other's arms or something…"

"Aang. I- I wouldn't mind that."

They both drew nearer.

"Really?"

Even closer.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Katara?"

Their lips were nearly together.

"Hm?"

"You have a meeting tomorrow."

"I don't care."

Their lips collided and he leaned on her, to make her back arch towards the mattress.

She was lying down and he was on top, kissing passionately.

And they both had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next.

**Will there be a lemon? OMG! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I'm gonna save the lemon for something else. Please don't get mad BUT I _promise_ I'll write one for this story. So, without further ado and disappointment, here's the long awaited chapter. I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Aang couldn't believe what was happening. Katara, his _boss_, was kissing him and he was kissing right back. He didn't know how it happened. He didn't even have any alcohol! Yet, there he was, shirtless, letting Katara feel the muscles he worked so hard to get and she had let him remove her blouse.

"Wait," she gasped as they parted for breath.

"What?" he whispered.

Her blue eyes fixed upon him, her face flushed. She shook her head.

"I- I can't do this," she said.

He got up from on top of her and let her sit up.

"This is all moving too... too fast," Katara admitted, looking away from her assistant.

Aang nodded. She sighed and looked like she very much wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry," she added. "You must think I'm stupid. I'll go."

She made to stand up but he stopped her by placing his hands on her wrists. Katara looked down at his tattooed hands and then into his eyes, blinking with confusion.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said earnestly.

"I threw myself at you."

"No, we did this in unison."

She looked away from him. "How can we face each other at work then? I mean, I had a strict 'no dating' policy when Jet started to work for me."

Aang suddenly burst out laughing. Katara gave him a strange look.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she demanded.

"_Jet_?" he chortled. "You started that policy because... because of _Jet!_"

"So?"

"That's hilarious!"

"What's so funny about it?"

Aang shook his head, grinning ear to ear. She smiled at him as he still chuckled.

"Is it because Jet would've asked you out?" he asked.

She nodded and Aang gave a short laugh. His smile vanished as he saw her not taking this in all seriousness. In fact, she was still flushed.

"What's up?" he said.

"What about now?" she asked him, looking genuinely concerned. "If people at work find out you and I made out and nearly made love..."

"We don't have to tell them," Aang suggested. "Keep it in the dark, y'know."

"But-."

He cut her off with a kiss. She was taken aback but before Katara could react, he let go of her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, smiling faintly.

"I don't care what people think," he said, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "I think I'm in love with you."

Katara looked at him, astonished. Who in the world would love her?

"Really?" she said softly.

"Yeah."

She looked down at her hands and then back to him.

"I think I love you too," she said quietly. "I mean, you make me smile more often and I've known you for about three weeks."

"So?"

She snorted. "Isn't this going too fast?"

"So?"

"Aang!"

"What? I like this!"

"What if we break up," Katara said even more quietly.

Aang looked concerned. She was right, of course. What if they broke up? They'd feel awkward seeing each other at work, they'd be distant, or worse. But, he shook his head and planted a kiss on her nose. She smiled a little.

"I highly doubt we'll break up," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him and he hugged her tightly. She held him close to her and sighed happily.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you more," she grinned. **(She grinned :D) **

"You're gonna loose that battle, Ms. Aqua," he chuckled.

She yawned into his shoulder. "W- w- what time is it?"

"Dunno, lemme check," he said.

They parted the hug and Aang looked at the digital clock.

"12:15," he said.

She groaned. "Damn it! I'm not looking forward to tomorrow morning. Sorry if I'm a bitch to you tomorrow."

"It's alright, Katara. I'll still love you," he chortled.

"Good God," she said, sinking under the covers. "I'm in love with an idiot."

Aang barked out a laugh. "Yeah, and I'm in love with an uptight business lady. How the hell do you think I feel?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. He flashed her a toothy grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Asshole," she muttered.

"Sorry?" Aang said, suppressing a grin. "Didn't catch that."

"Asshole," she said louder.

He didn't respond. Katara looked over at him and found him... crying? His head was in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Aang," she moaned, sitting up and hugging him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Gotcha!" he roared, laughing hard.

"Aang!" she yelled, grinning ear to ear and shoving him off the bed.

He lay on the floor, cracking up.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he said.

Katara threw a pillow at him. "Screw you!"

Aang smiled and got in bed and gave her back the pillow.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"Thanks so much for announcing," she said sarcastically and they both slid underneath the covers.

He took her in his arms and whispered, "Goodnight, Boss. Love ya."

She snorted. "Yeah, yeah."

He gave her a fake look of hurt. She smiled and kiss him softly but passionately.

"Goodnight," she whispered against his lips, feeling her eyes get heavy. "I love you."

"Love you more," he yawned.

"You're gonna loose... that... ba- battle," she said as she fell asleep.

"No, I'm not," she heard him chuckle softly.

* * *

She typed on her computer on Monday, focusing on the document in front of her.

_Recent information tells us that shipment 4005 was lost at sea three days ago..._

"Blah, blah, blah," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

She glanced outside to see light rain falling. Then she glanced at Aang, who was working at his desk. She smiled to herself. Her boyfriend was sitting there and, for some reason, she couldn't believe it.

_He loves me_, she thought.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled. She gave him a smile and jerked her head to indicate that she wanted him to come inside. Aang nodded and he stood, leaving the shipment document behind.

"Shouldn't you finish that?" she smirked.

"No, it's still loading," he said.

"We seriously need new computers," she said to herself.

Aang sat in the chair in front of her desk. "I really want to do things in this office to you."

"As in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Things? Like what?"

Aang laughed. "I don't want to get you riled up."

She snorted and grinned at him. "Just fucking tell me. I'd love to do them too, as long as they're not illegal"

"Fine," he said. "I want to shut the blinds of the office window, all of them."

"Like the ones that help me see into the office and outside?" she asked.

"Yeah. Then I want to shut the door and-."

"When you get down to it, you're not really doing these things _to_ me."

"Y'know, you're straight forwardness is such a joy kill."

She glared at him. He shrugged, "Just saying."

"Just go on," she said.

He smirked. "Then, I'd shove all that crap off your desk, dim the lights and undress you as we kiss."

Aang saw her mouth twitch slightly as she continued to type down documents.

"Then I'd let you undress me and then we'd-."

But someone knocked on the door, cutting Aang off in mid- sentence.

"It's Jet! Katara, I got a letter for you," he called.

Katara rolled her eyes and scowled in annoyance. She was actually quite entertained and _very_ turned on by what Aang was half joking and half serious about. Aang smiled at her and stood up and opened the door.

"Ah, there ya are, Aang," Jet grinned.

"What's the letter for Jet?" she asked.

The mailroom manager looked at her.

"Just another company telling you shit," Jet shrugged.

"You talk to her like that?" Aang said, taken aback.

"He's always talked like that. He's no gentleman," Katara joked, taking the letter from him.

Jet smirked and then squinted at his boss.

"Hey, why's your face all red?" he asked.

Katara blinked and then checked the mirror above her computer. She _was _blushing.

"Erm... no reason. It's typing for a while," she lied, shaking her head.

Jet was skeptical. He glanced at Aang and then back at Katara.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?" he demanded.

"None of your business, Jet," Aang snarled. "This is a private meeting anyway."

Jet glared at Aang and then turned to Katara.

"You want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"I have plans, Jet. But besides, no inner office dating policy," Katara hissed.

"You seem to defy that," he said, fuming.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said and pointed him out of her office. "Thanks for the letter."

Jet stormed out of the office and threw On Ji her mail. She gave Katara a questioning look but her boss shook her head.

* * *

"AANG! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DEODORANT!" Toph screamed down the hall.

Aang emerged from their library/office they shared in the house. He was rubbing his temple, having gained a massive headache from Jet this afternoon and from Toph screaming at him.

"I dunno," he said honestly, walking towards his roommate.

"Well, you gotta tell me," she hissed.

"Toph, I don't go in your room. You lock the door. And I'd appreciate you'd stop PMSing on me every few seconds," Aang groaned.

Toph looked like she wanted to slap Aang across the face. Then again, he had a point. He never really goes in her room unless she asks him to some inside, he's invited in when he knocks, or if it's his week of doing laundry and he's putting the clothes away. He looked exhausted anyway.

"Don't you have any other sticks?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I need to get some more."

"Okay, I suggest you look in your hand," he said, glaring at her a little.

She looked into her hand and felt immensely embarrassed.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Aang snarled and walked into his room.

"Sorry," she called.

"Uh-huh."

Toph followed him as he began to text someone on his phone.

"Who're you texting?" she asked.

"Katara. I want to ask her something," he said.

"You're girlfriend," Toph sang, her lips pulling into a smile.

Aang couldn't help but smile a little, too. "Yeah, my girlfriend."

"What're you gonna ask?" she said, flopping down on the bed next to him.

"If she wants to come over," Aang said. "It's 7:00 and you're inviting Sokka over so..."

"I see." Toph grinned, punching Aang in the arm. "So, have you had a little fun with her yet?"

"You mean have sex with her?" he asked.

"No, I mean throwing her off a building," Toph said sarcastically.

Aang chuckled. "No, we haven't. We almost did that night we got together but we stopped."

"I bet those who're reading this right now are still pretty upset," Toph said.

"Yep, and they're- wait, what the hell are you talking about?"

Toph blinked. "I don't know."

They both started laughing as Katara texted back.

"Well?" Toph asked him, wiping a tear from her eye.

"She's on her way."

"Aw, yeah! Movie night is on! Zuko and Mai are coming over later, just FYI."

"Cool."

**So, yeah. Please review and I accept all anger about the absence of the lemon (that I never actually promised last chapter) but! Now, I promise there will be a lemon soon. _I swear._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter! A lemon is on the way in a few chapters! I've never written one before so I'm feeling just a tad awkward. Okay... I own nothing.**

Toph was on the phone, arguing with the pizza guy. Aang was on the floor, looking for a movie to watch.

"No, no! I said cheese! Quarter cheese, a quarter pepperoni, quarter jalapeno, and then sausage!" she yelled. "WHO'S THE DAMN MANAGER? I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST- hello?"

She removed the phone from her ear and stared at it.

"Fuck!" she roared. "That's the third pizza place that hung up on me!"

"Maybe you should be less abrasive," Aang said simply, not looking at her.

She glared at him, dialing another number.

"Screw Dominos. I'll call Papa Johns and see how they like it," she said.

"What a relief," Aang muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to place an order," Toph said. There was a pause. "Quarter cheese, quarter pepperoni, quarter jalapeno, and quarter sausage." Pause. "Yes. Thanks very much."

She hung up and smirked. "They listened to me."

Aang sighed. "Which movie should we watch?"

"Whatever is boss appropriate," Toph said, going to pull out some Lays and dip. "If you pull out something bad, Katara might fire you."

"Hardy har har."

The doorbell rang and Aang jumped up to answer it. He opened the door to find Zuko and Mai standing there.

"Hey guys!" Aang grinned and let them in.

"'Sup, Aang?" Zuko said, striding to the couch and sinking into it. "Aw, yeah. That's what Zuko's talkin' about."

Mai rolled her eyes and handed Aang a case of beer.

"Zuko's little treat. He hates our couch," she said.

"Care to trade, Aang?" Zuko smirked.

"No," Aang chuckled, about to shut the door.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Aang turned to find Katara's hand on the door, glaring at him playfully.

"Shut the door on your boss? Tut tut, secretary. I might just give you the boot," she giggled.

"Depends on what you mean by the boot, boss," he said.

"Alright, you two!" Sokka said, barging through their conversation with a salad. "Knock it off."

Aang smirked and Katara blushed a little, handing him a bottle of white wine.

"My little contribution," she told him, closing the door.

"Thanks, Sweetie," he said, going to the kitchen area that combined with the living room.

"What movie are we watching, Aang?" Zuko asked, still loving the couch.

"I dunno yet. Besides, we should wait for the pizza," Aang said and then laughed." Toph went through four calls just to get us the pizza we like."

"Yeah. First Pizza Hut, then Little Caesar's, Dominos, and then finally Papa John's," Toph said, ticking off the pizza places on her fingers. "And some of those guys were real dickwads."

She brought over the chips and dip and picked up a movie.

"You took out the first Harry Potter? What are you, Twinkle Toes? Ten?" she smirked.

Aang blushed. "I didn't mean to drag that out. It just tumbled along with Elf and Blades of Glory. It was in the Will Ferrell section because _somebody_," he explained, glaring at Sokka, "claimed that Daniel Radcliffe and Will Ferrell were somehow related."

"They are so!" Sokka protested.

"In what way?" Mai said, looking at him in confusion.

"I don't know but they are... somehow," Sokka said.

Katara shook her head. "He did that at our house. He took Elf and Chamber of Secrets and asked for a comparison and tell him how many differences I saw. I told him that there was no way they were related and that he should consider seeing a therapist."

Everyone but Sokka laughed. "It's not funny!" Sokka growled, turning red.

"It is," Zuko smirked.

"Can we just... watch something, please?" Mai said.

"Yeah, um," Toph said, searching through the DVDs. "Oh! How about an old B and W?"

"Come again?" Zuko asked.

"Black and White, dumb ass," Katara said, smiling.

"You're smiling more, aren't you, Miss Priss?" Zuko said to her.

She nodded. "It's because I have a reason to smile, Scar Face."

"Anyway!" Aang said before Zuko could reply. "Which movie?"

"An old one. Night at the Opera," Toph said, smiling, popping the movie in the player.

"Cool," Sokka said, looking nervously at Zuko and Katara glaring at each other and giving each other the finger.

"Let's just relax," Aang said, smiling.

Katara lowered the bird and snuggled into Aang's chest. Someone knocked on the door and Toph jumped up to answer it.

"Papa John's Pizza!" the pizza guy said handing Toph the pizza.

"Thanks so much," Toph grinned. "Here." She handed him a one hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change."

The pizza guy beamed, shook her hand as thanks, and ran to his car.

Toph walked into the kitchen, grabbed some paper plates, and then bounded to the living room. She sat next to Sokka on the love seat and placed the pizza on the coffee table.

"Let's watch this bitch!" Aang said, grabbing a cheese slice.

"Here, here!" the others said and Toph pressed play.

-0-

The door opened and Toph came inside, carrying a large box and some mail. Aang was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked.

"Our new puzzle. The one I ordered in the mail," Toph replied. "It's a picture of a bunch of wolves."

"Excellent!" Aang said. "New puzzle. Puzzle night is a go."

"And about time too."

After they had emptied the box, flipped over the pieces to see the scattered picture, and built the border, the two of them were standing over the puzzle in frustration.

"This is one hard puzzle," Toph muttered. "What the hell is this?"

"All the pieces look the same," Aang mumbled.

"We need some help," Toph said, grabbing her cell off the counter.

"Who're you calling?" Aang asked her.

"You're boss and my boy," Toph replied, dialing Katara's number.

Aang shrugged and continued to scan the hopeless tabletop for any clue of a new addition to the puzzle.

"Hey," Toph said into the phone. "Yeah, it's me. Aang and I are working on a puzzle. Wanna help?"

She waited for a minute and then bid Katara goodbye.

"Well?" Aang asked.

"They're coming to help," Toph said, sighing in relief. "Good thing too. My brain was starting to hurt."

When Sokka and Katara came over, the four of them we hunched over the table with little progress.

"This puzzle is amazingly retarded," Sokka said.

"I don't even know where to put this damn piece," Katara said.

"We have a corner done," Aang said.

"Yee-haw," Toph said sarcastically.

"Lighten up, will you?" Aang asked.

Toph glared at him. "If this fucking puzzle doesn't get done, I'm going to obsess over it for ever!"

They continued to search with little hope. Eventually, Toph called Mai and Zuko and they came over. The two of them were just as obsessed and frustrated as the others were. By midnight, all six of them had half of the puzzle completed.

"Finally!" Toph said as she plugged in a piece. "I found where this little ass belongs."

"It's almost one," Katara yawned. "Aang and I have work tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah," Aang said, rubbing his eyes. "We should head off to bed."

Sokka mumbled something and then heaved a great yawn.

"Toph," he groaned. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, babe," Toph replied. "I gotta hit the hay."

"Mai and I should go," Zuko said. "'Night all."

They waved goodbye and Mai and Zuko left.

"Katara, wanna stay here tonight?" Aang asked.

"Sure," Katara said. "I came with Sokka and it's his car."

So, the two couples strode sleepily into their rooms and went to sleep. Toph, however, was still frustrated with that God-Forsaken puzzle. And when Aang woke up the next morning to get some coffee, he found Toph huddled over the puzzle.

**Yes, it's a filler chapter. I'm sorry. But a little fun is coming up next chapter! Party anyone? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, we have an obsessed Toph early in the morning. On with the story! **

**I own nothing...**

**sob**

* * *

"Toph, what the hell are you doing up so early?" Aang yawned, rubbing his eyes.

She cast him a crazed look and Aang felt a creeped out shiver run down his spine.

"I. Gotta. Finish. This. Damn. Puzzle," she said airily, turning back to the table top, breathing hard.

Katara walked in, stretching and rubbing her eyes. A smile on her lips. She paused when she saw her best friend hunched over the puzzle. The brunette glanced at Aang and he shrugged, pouring coffee into two carrying cups. Sokka walked in after his sister and wasn't at all surprised to see his girlfriend obsessed with that puzzle.

"Aang and I have to get to work," Katara said, taking the coffee Aang handed to her.

"Okay, I'll stay here and deal with Ms Crazy McCrazypants," Sokka said, smiling.

"Have fun with that!" Aang said, nodding in a sarcastic encouraging manner.

He and Katara walked out of the house and into the morning rain. They entered Aang's car and drove off to their building. Katara sipped her coffee.

"She'd die for that stupid puzzle," she said conversationally. "I mean, seriously. Like, jump off a cliff."

Aag chuckled. "I can see that happening."

He parked the car and the two of them went up to their floor. The time ticked on as they worked. Eventually, Katara called Aang in her office.

"Yes, boss?" he teased, sitting in a chair.

She smirked. "I was just going to ask you if you sent those faxes to LA?"

"I am in the process," he replied. "It's kind of hard to do because it's still loading."

Katara closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess I'll send in an order for Macs. PCs suuuuuck!"

"Suck? Hm... suck what?" Aang grinned.

Katara tried not to laugh and pretended to throw her stapler at him. Jet walked in.

"Knock, knock," he said, handing Katara a letter. "That's from New York."

"Thanks," Katara said. "Can you send a letter to our 'superiors' and ask if we can get a shipment of Macs here?"

"Can't he do it?" Jet asked, pointing to Aang.

"His computer is taking forever," Katara responded dryly. "Please?"

"Go out with me?" Jet said.

"NO! Just go!" Katara said, pointing him out.

Jet smirked and walked out of the office.

"Pain in my ass," Katara muttered and continued to type a document.

"Question?" Aang said.

"Yes?"

"'Superior'? Is that an inside joke?"

Katara snorted. "Yeah. See, most of the independent shipping companies have the main men who handle all the finances so we don't have to pay for extra tech or something."

"Really?" Aang said, raising his eyebrows.

"You've worked here for about a month, Aang," she said. "You should know that by now."

"Meh, better late than never."

"I guess."

Aang stood and returned to his desk. He finally loaded everything he needed and sent them to LA. When it was time to go home, Sokka picked Katara up.

"Hey, how is she?" Aang asked, referring to Toph.

Sokka lifted his sleeve and the couple saw a bruise that looked like Toph's fist on his shoulder.

"Holy shit," Aang moaned.

"Yeah, that bad," Sokka said. "Watch yourself, buddy."

"Right," Aang said, grimacing.

"Good luck," Katara said, smiling.

She kissed him on the cheek and got into Sokka's car.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"Thanks. See you," Aang said.

The siblings drove off and Aang decided to go home and deal with this before it got worse.

-0-

"I'm home!" he called.

She was right where he left her: hunched over that Goddamn puzzle.

"Toph?" he said. "You doing alright?"

She didn't answer. She swung on the spot and fell on her back, snoring. Aang's eyes widened in alarm. He knelt next to her and smiled.

"She's out _cold_," he chuckled softly.

He carried her to her room and made sure to lock the door when he left. Aang stretched and sank into the couch. His eyes wandered over to the puzzle. There was only a quarter to go.

Did he dare?

Aang bit his lip but stood and walked over to the puzzle. He found a piece and, to his amazement, placed it into the correct spot. He found himself nearly done with it by the time his stomach brought him to reality by growling loudly. Only one corner was incomplete. Instead of finishing it and getting a slap in the face by his oh-so-loving roommate, he left that for her to finish.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and an extra slice of cheese pizza. He heated up his dinner, drinking his beer happily. He heard Toph get up and she walked in. Bags were under her hazel eyes and she looked like she could use a good shower.

"Hey," he said. "Nice bruise you gave Sokka."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. I guess I should apologize to him. Any pepperoni left?"

"Yeah, two more left," Aang said, nodding to the fridge.

She let her eyes wander to the puzzle and appeared sleepily surprised.

"You're almost done," she said.

"Well, you needed a break and I wanted you to finish it," Aang shrugged, taking his pizza out of the microwave.

"You have a good point," she shrugged. "I was truly obsessed, huh?"

"More than usual," Aang grinned.

She ate the pizza cold and sighed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About six," he said. "Why?"

"I'm gonna finish this puzzle tonight, damn it!" Toph declared, striding over to the puzzle and got started.

"Good luck," Aang cheered dryly. He finished his pizza and continued to drink his beer.

His phone vibrated on the kitchen counter and he looked at the text. A picture of Katara was displayed. She was sticking her tongue out at him, winking.

He smiled and read the text:

_I really really want to come ovr rite now but sokka wont let me cause he fears for ma life._

Aang chuckled. Texting her back:

_Wat do u expect me to do about it?_

She replied:

_Get ur ass ovr here now_

"I'm going over to Katara's house," Aang told Toph.

"You know where it is right?" Toph asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I have the address," Aang assured her.

"See you around," Toph said, waving her hand from her back, turning back to the puzzle.

"Later," Aang smiled.

-0-

He knocked on Katara's door and she answered it. She beamed at him and he entered her house for the first time.

"Wow... this place is so... modern," he said, gaping at the room around him.

"Thanks?" she said, shutting the door behind him.

"Where's Sokka?" he asked.

"Out with Zuko. It's football season. You know how it is," Katara said, smirking.

"No... I don't," Aang said. "I'm one of those men who care only for baseball. I'm not a fan of men crashing into each other and possibly dying."

Katara seemed surprised but she shrugged.

"I asked if I could go to your house before but he forbade me to go until she finished the devil," she said.

Aang laughed shortly. "She'll be done with that corner tonight. I helped after she passed out."

"She passed out?"

"Yep. By the way, why did you want to come over?"

Katara blushed. "I wanted to spend time with you."

Aang smiled at her warmly. "Well, I'm glad you texted."

"I would've rather sexted but that's not as nearly as sexy compared to what I really want to do with you."

His face turned bright pink. He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair.

"Heh, uh. I'm not sure how to respond to that," he admitted.

Katara giggled. "You don't have to."

Aang faced her, smirking. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, placing her lips onto his.

"Let's give the fans what they want," he said against her lips.

"Gladly," she whispered, her hand on the first button of his shirt.

**Yup... that's it. Mwhahaha! You can wait one more chapter right? (Evil grin) Don't worry, lemon coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this! Well... it's 1:12 am and I want to get to bed! Later. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first lemon alright? Please give me a little credit for trying to create some sort of passion. Adult content... Okay, ATHPluver. Be strong... Holy shit. I own nothing. (Spirits help me!)**

* * *

Previously on _Sleeping With My Boss_...

"I would've rather sexted but that's not as nearly as sexy compared to what I really want to do with you."

His face turned bright pink. He ran a hand through his think, dark hair.

"Heh, uh. I'm not quite sure how to respond to that," he admitted.

Katara giggled. "You don't have to."

Aand faced her, smirking. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, placing her lips onto his.

"Let's give the fans what they want," he said against her lips.

"Gladly," she whispered, her hand on the first button of his shirt.

* * *

Unbuttoning this Godforsaken shirt was probably the most irritating thing Katara ever did. She wanted to feel his muscles in her hands. Wanted to have him all to herself for one night. One amazing, passionate, breath-taking night. The next thing she knew, her shirt was off and she was off her feet. Her legs, around his waist as he stumbled into her bedroom.

"Fucking shirt," she gasped as they broke for air, finally tearing it off of him. She began to feel those amazing abs beneath her hands and sighed in satisfaction.

He smiled and said, "I'll handle the pants, alright? I don't want you to murder what hasn't been taken off."

"Fair enough," she said. "But I get to remove the boxers."

"Jeez, are we seriously negotiating who is taking off what?"

"Well guys have some sort of problem with bras. It's like Science and Algebra put together for them."

"That just a stereotype," he argued, beginning to kiss her neck.

She rolled her eyes, caught between pleasure and annoyance.

"Maybe that's why they call it Alge_bra_," he went on.

Katara snorted. "That's so funny I forgot to-." She was cut off by a moan that came deep within her throat. He smirked onto her neck, knowing he had found a sensitive spot.

"D-do that again," she begged softly, her nails digging into his back.

He obliged and she responded with another groan. She was very turned on at this point. And she could tell he was too. He moved back up to her lips and they continued kissing, his hands fumbling on the bra hooks.

"Told you it's difficult for guys," she said, stifling a giggle.

"Why do you have to wear these things?"

"You is a relative term."

"Not the time," he grunted, finally removing the hook.

Her heart skipped a beat and fear washed over her. It wasn't like this was unnatural. It was just she wondered if he'd suddenly turn tail from the sight of her breasts.

But he didn't.

He stared and she began to feel a little self conscience.

"Okay," she snapped. "You've stared long enough. What are you? Ten?"

He glared at her, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"I can't help myself," he said. "They're just so beautiful."

"Good Lord," she said, rolling her eyes again. "That wasn't sappy at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, leaning on his hands.

She looked at him, wondering why he was acting so casual. Her legs were still around his waist, and they had moved to the center of her bed. There she was, hot, topless, and sweaty. There he was, just as turned on, shirtless, and calm.

"Can we just..?" she began but he sat up. She found her self lying on her back on the soft sheets. He was leaning over her, his lips pressed gently onto hers. She ran a hand through that wonderful hair of his and felt his hands on her pants. He unbuttoned them so easily that she didn't even notice they were off. She tired to get his pants off but found only the cloth of his boxers.

She paused and broke their kiss.

"When did you do that?" she demanded.

He grinned. "I dunno. I was too into our kiss."

Katara stared at him in shock. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "You wanted to take off the boxers right? Can I get the panties?"

She felt heat rise up her neck and into her face. The urge to rip his last article of clothing was fighting with her pride to remain cool and collected. As if she did this all the time... no, she was being stupid.

She wanted him and only him. She loved him and he loved her. So, Katara looked directly into his eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

"I love you," she said.

Aang blinked in mild surprise at the amazing smile on her face. Was she always this beautiful? Was he always this in love with her?

This woman, his boss no doubt, was all his and Aang had never felt such a surge to love someone so much. He smiled too and replied, "I love you too."

Knowing this made her heart soar. The next thing she knew, they were kissing in a very passionate way, their hands clumsily removing those meaningless undergarments that prevented them showing their love for one another.

Yes, Katara knew it now. This... _this _was truly making love.

Both of them were ready to give themselves up to the other. Of course, they both knew it wasn't their first time but, to Katara and Aang, it really felt like the first time. It was with someone they truly loved.

"You ready?" he asked, his warm breath on her lips.

"Yes," she responded.

He entered her warmth and a new feeling of pleasure, lust, and love filled her entire being. She let out a soft moan, his name jumbled within her little gasp. He swallowed air as a similar feeling passed over him as well. He moved, gently at first, in and out, massaging her breasts, also in a gentle way.

She begged for more, for him. He bent to kiss her, responding to her pleas. The amazing sensation was building up and Aang knew he would reach the end of his sensual build up. Katara felt her climax drawing nearer too and she gripped the sheets as she moaned out his name.

He found her name falling off his lips and he kissed her again.

With a sudden cry out, her back nearly leaving the soft bed, she felt the orgasm release itself from her hot body and Aang found his own release grow nearer until he felt it recede. They were both breathing hard as he lay beside her.

He let out an airy laugh, well, more of a gasp, as he grabbed his shirt and her panties for her to wear and his boxers for himself. He handed them to her and pulled on his underwear. She dressed herself, buttoning up his shirt.

As their breath slowed, they crawled under the covers, suddenly feeling exhausted. Katara cuddled up next to him, her head in his chest.

"I love you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you more," he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't start," she snapped playfully.

He chuckled into her hair. There was a pause as the rain outside lulled them to sleep.

"Katara?" he hummed.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Isn't there a policy at work that I can't sleep with my boss?" he asked.

"To be honest, Aang," she began, looking into those grey eyes she loved so much. "I don't give a fuck."

"As long as you're fucking me?" he said.

Katara narrowed her eyes and then laughed. "Way to ruin the moment, you ass! But-." She paused to kiss him. "-I know now you are the one for me. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Katara..," he whispered but he felt his eyes fall.

"Yeah," he heard her giggle. "You love me."

He nodded and felt her pull him closer to her body. They both fell into an easy sleep, dreaming only of each other.

It was then, Aang fully understood what it meant to be in love. It was an incredible feeling and he never wanted to leave her side. He loved Katara and he didn't care if the entire world knew, just as long she knew. And somewhere in his mind, he knew that Katara felt the exact same way.


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I died and went to Korra Heaven because that series is amazing. I dunno about you but I think it'll be just as epic as Aang's journey! :3 Anywhoozles- I'm here to continue Sleeping With My Boss because I miss writing Avatar fan fiction.**

**Enjoy my friends!**

**- ATHPluver**

**(I own nothing- as usual)**

* * *

The soft sound of rain hitting the roof was calm and relaxing as the morning sky filled with pearly grey clouds. The bed was soft and warm, making Katara snuggle under the covers, a sigh escaping her lips. She cracked open her eyes, expecting to see Aang but sat up when she realized he was absent from her room.

Katara rubbed her eyes, confused, gazing about the room.

"Aang?" she yawned. She tugged lightly on the button up shirt she had worn (his shirt) to bed and slowly, unconsciously, buttoned it. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. After she stood and was about to walk out the door, when she realized something.

She paused, pointed up with her index finger as if about to make a point, and turned on her heal. Her feet lead her to her drawer and she took out a pair of sleeping boxers and tugged those on. Finally, she left the room and immediately regretted it after her feet left the warm carpeting of her room to the cold wood in the hall.

A clatter was heard in the kitchen and she made her way over to find Aang fussing over the microwave.

"Son of a-? How do you heat this thing up?" he growled.

"You need to pop the lid, you moron," she said, grinning at his back.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Well good morning to you too." He turned back to the microwave. "Pop the lid huh?"

"Is that the left over rice?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay- first," she said, marching over to him and taking out the container. "You give the rice a little water." She went to the sink and gently sprayed the rice with water. "Then, you put the lid back on and- see this little opener?- pop that open and stick it in for about a minute."

She handed him back the rice, all ready to be heated and walked over to the coffee maker. Aang looked at the rice and then back at her. He blinked a few times and then sighed.

"I'm so stupid!" he moaned, shoving the rice back into the microwave.

"No, you're not," she said. "Just a little dumb. That's all."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better," he mumbled sarcastically.

"You're gonna talk to your boss like that?" she demanded playfully.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"I think you're more of my lover at this point," he mumbled into her hair.

Her face became warm. "Can I not have a moment to tease you? _Lover?_"

"No," he said simply.

"Whatever," she said, smiling and pouring him a cup of coffee.

The microwave beeped and Aang left her alone for a minute so he could get his meal. The front door began to unlock and Sokka stepped inside, rain in his hair.

"Mother fucking Zuko," he was muttering. He paused, slamming the door shut, his eyes on the two of them.

"Oh, hey Aang," he said, raising his eyebrows. "When did you get here?"

"Last night," he responded nervously.

"Yeah?"

"How was the game?" Katara said.

"My team lost so I lost a bet. I had to walk home," Sokka growled, striding over to the hall. "I'm going to sleep for a bit."

"Have fun with that," Aang said, smiling.

Then, Sokka paused, turning to look at them. He glanced over his sister and then at Aang... then back at Katara. "Sis... why are you wearing Aang's shirt?"

Aang was running down the hall in a split second and locked the door to his boss's room behind him, leaving Katara breathless with laughter. Sokka stormed over to his sister's room and pounded on the door.

"You dirty perv!" he roared. "Get your ass out here!"

Katara then snarled and followed her brother over. She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut your mouth, Sokka," she snapped. "Do I get like this when Toph spends the night?"

"No but-!"

"Do I hoot and holler to Toph about being a gross pervert?"

"No but-!"

"Sokka, the only time I was truly irritated when she slept over was when you couldn't find your room so you went to my bed and totally did it there!"

A deafening silence fell over the household and Aang cracked the door open slightly.

"Wait... They did _what?_" he gasped.

Katara laughed again, leaning against the wall to support herself.

"Toph never told you?" Katara giggled. "They were so into each other this one night, Sokka was struggling to get to his room but ended up in there. This happened like seven months ago." Aang's look of confusion turned into a smile as he laughed. Sokka blushed red and mumbled that he understood what Katara was getting at and left to his own room for a short rest.

* * *

"Quite the eventful morning," Katara said as she and Aang of them drove to the office.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hey... I was wondering... are you on the pill at all?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason. I just realized we didn't use any," he coughed, a little embarrassed, "erm, protection."

"Aang, don't you think I'm smart enough to think about these things first?" Katara said, making a false hurt face. But it must've pretty good because Aang seemed nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I-." But he stopped when she started giggling. Katara punched him in the arm and shook her head.

"Relax, dunderhead," she said. "I was just playing."

"You have got to stop teasing me," he said.

She simply smiled and sipped her coffee, not saying a word until they reached the office. Aang went to his desk and began his usual work. Katara went to her computer and turned it on. She smiled plainly as she looked over at Aang, who was on the phone talking to a client.

Just as she sat down, Jet knocked on the door frame.

"Hey," he said, grinning his aloof grin. "How's it going this morning?"

"Fine, Jet," Katara said, not looking at him.

"I was thinking, since I'm into you and all, if you would join me for dinner tonight," Jet asked.

"No," she replied bluntly. "What have told you before about dating a co-worker?"

_Hypocrite, _she thought about herself. She shook this out of her head and scowled.

"Jet, you have work to do," Katara reminded him. "Get to it."

He shrugged and left. Katara could have sworn she saw Aang glare daggers at him. Smiling to herself, she returned to her work.

Two months went by and the days got longer. Summer was now right around the corner, making the weather hot and humid. The office was lazy and tired for the AC wasn't really working well. Katara didn't mind, however, when Aang showed up to work with his shirt un-tucked and tie loose. She actually found that look rather attractive and she made this known to him after their date that evening. Instead of bothering Sokka, they retreated to Aang's house and, as soon as she saw them, Toph ran out the door calling Mai asking if she wanted to hang out.

Another day went by and the warm summer evening was slowly coming to a close. Aang was shutting down his computer and Katara was wrapping up a document to send to Canada. Few other employees were also closing their sentences or turning off their computers. Some were grabbing a soda from the breakroom before heading out. Katara walked over to Aang after she had finished her letter. He was waiting for her by the elevator.

"So, I'll drop you off... I have to get home to finish a few things for Toph," Aang told her.

"That's fine," Katara agreed, sipping her Dr. Pepper. "I'm going out with Mai tonight. We're going to catch a movie."

"What movie?"

Katara shrugged. "Whatever we feel like seeing."

He chuckled. "I hope you have fun then."

They reached the parking lot and piled into his car. He drove her home and they shared a kiss before she left. He rolled down the window and called her name. She looked over her shoulder and saw him smiling brightly at her.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled back. "I love you too."

Aang then drove home. He grabbed a the mail out of the mail box and opened the door. He put Toph's mail on the table and took his letter to the couch.

He froze.

Now? Why now? They had to send it now?

At least an hour went by before Toph came home.

"Hellooooooo?" she called. "Anyone home? Aang?"

She tossed her keys onto the counter and glanced at her mail. Then she spotted Aang sitting on the couch, staring at the coffee table as if it had erupted into flames. The horrified stare was what threw her off.

"Um... hey?" Twinkle Toes?" Toph said nervously, walking over to him. "You alive in there?"

Aang didn't even look up at her. He just made a noise that was a cross between a croak and a moan. Toph grimaced.

"I'm not Katara so I might not find that noise that hot," she said, smirking a little. She sat beside him. "Okay... let's try a little Q and A." No response. "Um, you got fired?" He shook his head. "You have a deadly disease." He shook his head. "Oh God! Did you get Katara pregnant?" He shook his head again and Toph sighed in relief. "What is it then?"

He then pointed at a piece of paper on the table and made the noise again. Toph looked down and picked it up. Her eyes widened as she read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Juang:_

_We at the _New York Times_ are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in our ranks to work alongside us. Your article you sent in a few years ago had us thinking hard whether or not to accept you and now we are certain to say we have made a good decision._

_If you still wish to come and join us here in New York, you may send us an email and we will reply with a one-way ticket to the Big Apple. We eagerly await your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Sam Chang, Head Editor_

Toph paused as he slumped onto the other side of couch.

"Aang! This is great!" she grinned.

Aang regained himself finally and glared at her, sitting up like a bullet.

"How is this great! They wait for four years and then send this to me?" he cried, snatching the letter out of her hand and crushing it. "It's like dropping a fucking bomb on me!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Toph yelled at him. "You've wanted to work for them ever since High School! You and Bumi sent in your letters and now you've finally been accepted!"

Aang stared at her. Then he shook his head rapidly. "No. I can't leave my job."

"Why not? Because of Katara?" she said angrily, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes!"

"She would want you to go! She wants to see you happy!"

"I'm happy right now!"

"AANG! Listen to me!" Toph pleaded. "You may be happy with _her_ but do you really want to spend the rest of your life working behind a desk at a shipping company? What happens if you break up? The tension between you two would be too great and will only loosen if you resign or she fires you. Then what will you do? You'll be jobless and look back on your life thinking about why you didn't take that job in New York City."

She looked on the verge of hot, angry tears. Toph stood and crossed her arms.

"You should follow your dream before it's too late," she said.

Aang closed his eyes and nodded.

"O-okay," he said, his voice cracking. "I will. But how will I tell Katara?"

"You should tell her face to face. Show her the letter," Toph suggested. She turned to face him as he sighed heavily. "Hey," she smiled. He looked up and found her lips on his forehead. She pulled away and clapped her hand onto his shoulder before retreating into her room.

* * *

The next morning, Aang knocked on the door frame of Katara's office.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him and raised and eyebrow. "Why the formalities all of a sudden?"

He didn't smile but sat down in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Did I ever tell you what I wanted most in high school?" he began.

"Uh- no?" Katara replied awkwardly. "Why?"

"Well, I've always wanted to work for the New York Times," he began. "And I sent a article about animal cruelty a few years back."

"Right."

"And they never replied back... until yesterday," he said, handing her the letter. It was slightly wrinkled because he had crumbled it up the night previously.

"They accepted you," she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah... but I'm not going to go."

"What?"

"I can't leave you! Or Toph or Sokka!" he said forcefully. "I just couldn't."

"Aang! What the hell?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes. "If you said this is your dream, then do it."

"But-."

"If you don't... I'll fire you and force you to go," she said, her voice deadly serious.

"Katara..."

She stood and sat on the edge of her desk instead so she could look him in the eyes.

"I want you to be happy," Katara said. "I know this is the best for you."

He stared at her and smiled slightly. "You really want me to go?"

"Yes."

Then he laughed. "I guess we'll never be able to do it in your office."

She rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself. "I guess not." Then she sighed. "Alright, when do you leave?"

"I'll send them an email right now and I'll let you know when they reply," he said, standing and going to his desk.

Aang received their letter back the following day. He had one week in Seattle before leaving to New York. When he told Katara this, she nearly choked on her coffee.

"A week?" she said.

"Next Saturday, yes," he confirmed, fiddling with his fingers.

"That seems like tomorrow," she said softly.

"Well, it's not," he assured, smiling pleasantly. "It's in seven days exactly."

"When do you want to resign?" she asked suddenly.

He blinked twice. He had forgot he had to quit this job first.

"Monday," he told her.

She nodded and didn't say anything in reply. He knew it was going to very, _very_ hard to say goodbye to her. To everyone...

* * *

**So Aang is leaving Seattle. :( What will happen next? That, my readers, is coming soon. Reviews are appreciated! See you**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was so inspired the other day that I had to keep writing. So Sleeping With My Boss goes on. Last time, Aang had received a letter from the New York Times to be a new writer and he took it. Today is Monday... the day of his resignation.**

**I own nothing.**

Katara looked up to find Aang with a box of his things under his arm and a letter in his hand. She bit her lip and took it from him.

"Um... it was swell working for you," he said. Katara laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied, standing.

He placed the box on the desk as she hugged him. "I'm going to miss seeing you everyday."

"Me too," he agreed.

They broke off the hug and exchanged a smile. She was about to return to work but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey... you're no longer a co-worker... or my boss," he said, a sly grin curling itself along his lips.

"I suppose I'm not."

"So do you care if I kissed you right now in front of God and everybody?"

Katara saw a childish gleam in his stormy grey eyes. Her blue ones were also sparkling with the same ridiculous game.

"I don't mind at all," she said.

So, without further ado, Aang pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

It was then that Katara forgot that her office door was open and the window wasn't blocked. Everyone, even that suave idiot Jet, could see them kissing passionately. The cubicles were silent for what seemed forever. But On Ji broke the silence as she started laughing and clapping. Sho Ji, another employee, joined her and soon, the entire office, minus Jet, were cheering them on.

And Katara didn't care.

After they parted, he winked at her and said, "See you tonight."

"Count on it," she agreed, grinning.

He waved and strode over to the elevator.

"Hey, Aang!" she called. He turned, his eyebrows raised. "I love you," she said.

He smiled. "I love you too."

The office kept laughing and On Ji gave Katara a thumbs up. Katara grinned at her and shrugged as she watched Jet fuming by the mail cart.

-0-

The week seemed to go by very fast... but slowly too. It was one of _those_ weeks that everyone experiences more than once. Katara was so anxious about Aang leaving that she forgot about the new secretary she hired. The new boy was younger than Aang, had black hair, and shockingly blue eyes. He was eager to work and was very kind. Katara was relieved to have such a happy-go-lucky new employee but she missed Aang more and more... even she saw him in the evenings. They had agreed to spend every night together. But after one of their more romantic evenings, Katara found herself in Aang's dark bedroom, tugging at his shirt, and crying softly so she wouldn't wake him. She was feeling the same heartbreak she felt when her mother died. Aang _wasn't_ dying of course but Katara didn't want him to go. She just knew this was the right thing to do.

The sheets rustled and Aang turned over to face her back. He saw her shoulders shake slightly as she stifled a whimper. She sniffled and his heart fell. Aang moved over and hugged her close to him. He adjusted his boxers slightly as she turned and snuggled her head into his bare chest, her tears trickling onto his skin. He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter.

"Was I that bad tonight?" he joked.

She laughed slightly and smiled a watery smile. "No."

"Okay good. Just making sure," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You were fine but... you know why I'm a mess," she said.

He stayed silent for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah... I know."

Aang soon realized Katara wasn't the only one shedding tears over his leaving. He found Toph in the bathroom, bending over the sink and wiping her eyes. When Aang cleared his throat she jumped and turned to face him, quickly rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," she croaked. "I didn't hear you come home."

"Are- are you crying?" he asked.

"No! No, of course not," she lied. "I had something in my eye... a tear. A tear was in my eye."

"Uh-huh."

"They hurt so, yeah."

Aang smiled sadly at her and she teared up again.

"Oh, God," she choked, hugging him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too," he said, hugging her back.

And on Thursday night, Aang found himself crying too. He hated crying but he knew that he needed to let it out. He kept telling himself he was being stupid and childish but he couldn't help but think when he would see his friends again... if he'll _ever _see them again. He wasn't the richest person on the planet and tickets for Seattle from New York were expensive. And he certainly wasn't going to force them to visit him on the other side of the country. It wouldn't be fair, he thought, for them to waste money just because they had something to say.

Toph walked into his room and gasped slightly. She was a little shocked to see him choked up on his bed. He sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I had tears in my eyes," he said.

She laughed. "I can tell. C'mon, we're all taking you out for dinner."

"Everyone?"

"Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Katara, and I are giving you a goodbye party at this Dim Sum place," Toph said. "It has vegetarian selections so that's good. And we got a private room in the back so we can talk it up and stuff."

Aang grinned. "Sounds great."

The dinner was full of laughter and everyone was full by the end of the night. Katara and Sokka both spent the night at Toph and Aang's house but instead of sleeping, they stayed up all night watching movies. Sokka kept arguing with Katara about the Will Ferrell and Daniel Radcliffe ordeal. Toph and Aang were working on a smaller puzzle they had assembled on the coffee table. They were having a nice time, just the four of them.

But the times were moving fast and they all knew it was going to be different once Aang left. Of course it wasn't going to be _that_ different. It was just the fact that Aang wasn't going to be with them anymore. No one was going to cheer them up with a goofy comment. No one was going to settle the movie argument between the two siblings. No one was going to make Katara smile like she did or make Toph laugh her ass off or give Sokka a hard time or give Zuko noogies or make Mai roll her eyes more than ten times each day. No... Aang wasn't going to be a part of their daily routine anymore. It was like their lives were going to go separate ways.

It was as if a family was being torn apart.

When the last day, Saturday, rolled around, Aang's home was deadly quiet. Katara was sleeping beside him, her eyes puffy and red from crying in her sleep. Aang got up and walked around his room, making sure that he had everything. Toph had promised to send him anything if he left it behind but he wanted to double check. After he dressed, he strode about the house, taking it in. He didn't know when he'd ever see it again. Toph and Sokka were in the living room drinking coffee when Aang entered the room.

"Hey, you're up," he said softly.

"Yeah... you all set?" Toph asked. "Your flight leaves in two hours."

"I'm set," he nodded.

Sokka grimaced and leaned into the couch. "We're gonna miss ya, buddy."

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," Aang agreed.

Katara's soft footsteps were heard as she entered the tense air of the living room. She had dressed herself and was rolling Aang's three bags into the room. She smiled lightly and stretched.

"We should get going," she said to her friends and brother. "Mai and Zuko are meeting us there."

So they left the house and drove to the airport. In the lobby, Aang faced his friends with a smile, tears threatening to escape.

"I guess this is it," he said.

No one replied. They either nodded or shifted nervously on one foot to the other. Aang turned to Mai. She glanced up at him with a rare smile.

"We'll miss you, Aang," Mai said. "I hope you know that."

Shee gave him a hug and he returned it with slight surprise. "Yeah," he said. "I know."

They separated and he turned to Zuko. They shook hands and grinned at each other.

"It's been cool, man," Zuko told him. "Have fun in the Big Apple."

"I will. Thanks," Aang said.

He then turned to Sokka who grabbed Aang's hand in a powerful handshake and then gave him a bear hug. He didn't say anything to Aang but sent him a genuine smile full of brotherly affection. Aang returned a similar smile and then looked at Toph. She sniffed heavily and threw her arms around Aang's neck and gave him a hug bigger than Sokka's.

"I'm going to miss having my Twinkle Toes around," she stammered. "I'll miss the crap out of you, Aang."

Aang felt tears fall down his face as he gave her an enormous hug. "I'm going to miss being called Twinkle Toes, to be honest."

She laughed an airy laugh and released her grip on him so he can address Katara.

They stared at each other for a while before he gave her a loving embrace, which she returned with gusto. Then they shared a passionate kiss, trying to show how much they meant to each other in their final moment together. When they parted, Aang wiped the tears from her cheeks gently and smiled.

"I think we should break up," he said sadly.

She nodded. "Agreed... Long distance relationships aren't good when you want to see the person every hour on the hour."

He laughed. "I guess not." They shared one last kiss before he stepped onto an escalator to the security check. The other five watched him disappear with heavy hearts and it took them a while until they retreated out into the warm summer air, leaving the airport behind.

As they drove off, Katara looked out the window at the airport, her eyes dripping with tears. And Aang was sitting in his seat on the plane, struggling with his own emotions as well.

**NO It's NOT over. I actually have something planned after this sad chapter. And I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed but I didn't realize it was going to be that way when it played out in my head.**

**Oh well. Point is- It's not over so stay tuned. :) See you then, my readers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Sleeping With My Boss:**

**Aang received a letter from the New York Times about working there. It's been his dream ever since he was in High School. Now he's left his friends to go to New York . What will happen next?**

**I own nothing.**

**Three Years Later...**

Katara was moving around the bookstore looking for something interesting to read. The bookshelf in her room was collecting dust but she has read all the books on there more than once. So reading was getting slightly boring. Toph had decided to join her on the hunt for a good book and was scanning the SciFi section with interest.

Of course, Katara was looking for something a little more romantic so she was checking out the romance novels on the other side of the Barns and Noble.

A clerk bounded up to the brunette and smiled.

"Looking for something specific?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, looking up at him. "But what do you recommend?"

The clerk hummed, thinking over any good books that might interest her. Then he perked up and punched his right palm with his left hand.

"I've got one! It just came in," he said. "Please follow me."

As he led her to the new arrival section, Katara began to wonder what it was.

"What type of book is it?" she asked.

"Oh I love it. It's a very good romance novel based on true events," he explained. "A brilliant new author just released it and it rocketed into reprints. It was a bigger boom than Twilight."

Katara laughed. "Well, I'm sure I'll love it."

They arrived at a table and he shuffled through some of the books until he uncovered a white colored book with big, black writing on it. He grinned and handed it to Katara.

"Just let me know if you want me to ring it up," he said. "I'll be right back!"

He left to go help another customer so he didn't see the look of astonishment that etched her features. In the big, black text, four words were shoved into her face: _Sleeping With My Boss_. Then his name was on the back, Aang Juang.

He wrote this... Aang wrote this book.

She tore it open and read the summary:

_After being hired by a simple shipping company, Aang finds himself in a close friendship with his boss, Katara. They start off as just friends but could their relationship turn into something more? Follow Aang, Katara, and their friends in a world of love, lust, and humor. You might find yourself falling in love as well._

The clerk returned with a smile and nodded to the book.

"Do you want me to ring it up?" he said.

She nodded. "Yes... yes, please do."

Toph met her in the line with three books tucked under her arm.

"What'd you get?" Toph asked her.

"Uh... I'll show you when we get back to my place," Katara said.

Toph raised and eyebrow but said no more. The drive back to Katara's new apartment was quiet. Toph had no idea why Katara was acting so strange. This book better be pretty interesting. When they arrived, Katara led them upstairs to the tenth floor and entered her apartment. Katara's husky barked at them and ran over, nipping at Katara's heels.

"Down, girl," Katara smiled affectionately "It's just Toph."

"I don't know why you even got a dog," Toph said, petting Blue nonetheless.

"I decided not be lonely in this place," Katara reasoned.

"Okay. Fair enough. Now what's up with this book you-." But she was silence as Katara shoved it in front of her face. "Aang... Aang wrote this?"

The brunette nodded and took out her phone. She dialed her brother's number, Mai's, and Zuko's and told them all to come over. After they knocked on the door, all very confused, Katara allowed them entry and Toph showed them the book. Everyone stared at it as if they were daring to believe what it was. Sokka suggested they all read it out loud in the living room and they agreed.

"I think Katara should be the one who reads it," Mai said as if that settled the matter.

"Why me?" Katara demanded.

"Because it's you who he slept with," Toph smirked, handing her friend the book. "Now read, my slave!"

Katara rolled her eyes and cracked it open to the dedication page. "_Dedicated to Toph, Sokka, Mai, Zuko, and Katara- my best friends_," she began. They all exchanged looks and smiles. Katara returned to the book and began to read it.

All day long, they plowed through the book, laughing their heads off at their old memories, tearing up at the more emotional parts, and grinning ear to ear when Aang would describe them in the story. And Katara wasn't a bad story teller either. She would mimic their voices, making it seem more alive and enjoyable. By the time they reached the final chapter, ten PM was rolling around.

"_And I smiled and looked at my friends in turn. It was so hard to say goodbye to them_," Katara read. "_First Mai, who told me she was going to miss me, then Zuko, who gave me a hearty handshake, then Sokka, who pulled me into a humungous bear hug, Toph, who also gave me a hug and told me she was going to miss calling me 'Twinkle Toes', and finally, Katara, who I kissed goodbye. We both agreed to end our relationship... something I wasn't looking forward too. To be honest, I never wanted to leave her but I knew it wouldn't end well if we barely saw each other. So, with a heavy heart, I waved goodbye to my friends and, sooner than I wanted, boarded the plane to New York City._"

She paused and wiped her eyes slightly. "There's a small epilogue... should I read that?" They all nodded so she pressed on. "_After I left Seattle, I lived in New York for three long years. So far, I have not found any friends as great as the ones back home. Although I miss them, my life here has been going pretty good. I've met up with an old high school friend and bought myself a nice apartment downtown_

"_But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. No- I want to talk about Katara. The love of my life, the wing beneath my wings. She is the one I miss the most and think about constantly. For three years, I haven't seen her. For three years, I haven't held her. For three, long, painful years, I haven't told her how much I still love her._

"_My friend once asked me whether or not I was ever going to get a new girlfriend. With a smile, I shook my head and told him that I could never replace Katara with any other girl in the world. To me, she is always going to be my one and only. I will never let her out of my heart. And if I could define true love_," Katara suddenly choked on her tears as she read the last line, "_I would recount this entire book_."

Then it ended. The words were almost singing to her. It made her heart pound and her face break into a smile. Mai had opened her mouth slightly out of her astonishment towards the breathtaking words Aang used. Toph was gaping at it, tears rolling down the side of her face. Sokka was smiling, all his teeth showing, thinking about how much he missed his best buddy. And Zuko, was shaking his head as if daring to believe Aang actually wrote the book.

"That was incredible," Toph said, wiping away her tears. "Truly and honestly incredible."

"You're telling me," Sokka replied to his fiancee. "I can't believe he wrote something like that."

"Of course he would," Zuko said. "We're awesome."

Mai laughed. "We are pretty awesome."

Katara closed the book and looked down at it, a smile spreading on her face. "I miss him," she spoke softly, looking up at them.

Toph jumped to her feet. "Then let's get our asses over to New York!"

They all stared at her, their eyes narrowed. She sighed and pulled out her iPhone. "I recently purchased tickets to go to New York and it was going to be a surprise trip. But now, I have a good reason to tell you guys." She showed them the purchase on her phone with a toothy grin. "Let's go see Aang, huh?"

**It was short, I know. Go ahead and yell at me. HOWEVER! I promise there will be at least two more chapters and then it will be over. Until then- Stay Flamin'**


	11. Chapter 11

**What is this? A new installment of **_**Sleeping With My Boss?**_** It cannot be! It simply cannot be!**

**Well, it is! Yay!**

**After a long day, sitting and re-watching some Korra, I thought that this story needs updating. And since most of you have been begging me to write another chapter, I couldn't say no.**

**Last we left our friends, Katara just found a book written about her and her romantic life with Aang, who left to New York years before. Toph decided they get their own butts to New York to go and see him. What happens now?**

**PS: I know I said there would be two more chapters left but this is the last one. I combined the two because they were both pretty short and rushed so... yeah. (Just count this as a two-part movie :3)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line of the story.**

"Wow... the Big Apple," Sokka said as they stepped out of the airport. "I never thought I'd be on this side of the United States."

"Neither did I," Katara said.

The five of them took a cab to Times Square, where they had booked a hotel nearby. Toph paid the cab driver and they walked the rest of the way to their hotel.

"Listen here, these rooms were expensive but since I'm awesome and I have rich parents I can mooch off of any time I want, do whatever to them," Toph said, winking as they stepped into an expensive looking hotel. After they checked in, they loaded into the elevator and got to the fifteenth floor. Sokka and Toph had a room on Katara's room's right while Mai and Zuko got one on her left. Each of them entered their own room and Katara felt her jaw drop. It was a giant room with a gorgeous balcony view of Central Park. She had to admit it, Toph was great at picking hotels.

After settling in, the group met up in the hall and made their way down town for some coffee.

"So how are we going to find him?" Mai asked, Zuko's arm draped around her shoulders.

"Uh... that didn't occur to me," Toph said earnestly. "I guess we can just ask someone at a book store."

"Great planning, Toph," Katara said sarcastically, rolling her blue eyes.

"Hey, be happy I got our asses over here," Toph said, crossing her arms.

They strode into a Starbucks that combined with a Barnes and Noble. After they purchased their drinks, they made their way into the store. They were about to approach a clerk when someone called Toph's name.

"Toph? Toph Bei-Fong?"

Toph turned and saw a man with scraggly brown hair and crooked teeth. He grinned and waved at her. Toph grinned too and bounded over to him.

"Bumi! I can't believe it's you!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Who the fuck is Bumi?" Sokka said.

"I believe I am Bumi," said the man, laughing.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Aang and I met him in High School. He's an old pal."

"Yep. We were best friends back then," Bumi said. "Speaking of Aang, did you guys see him yet?"

"No but that's why we're here," Zuko said. "Katara wants to reunite with her lover."

"Shut the hell up, Zuko," Katara said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ah, so _you_ are the infamous Katara," Bumi said, leaning closer to her and smiling. "Yes. Aang has told me much about you."

"Has he?" Katara said, smirking.

Bumi nodded wisely. "Since you are on a wild goose chase for him, let me personally invite you to a party he is hosting at his loft. He said I could invite some people and you _are_ some people." Sokka, Toph, and Zuko laughed. "I'm sure Aang will be very pleased to see his old friends again." He shifted around in his jacket pocket and handed Toph an invite. He sent them a wink. "See you there." And with that, Bumi left them gazing at the paper.

That evening, they took the subway across town to where Aang's loft apartment was. When they arrived, Toph flashed their invite to the man in the lobby and he sent them upstairs to the very top floor. They knocked at the correct door and Bumi greeted them, grinning widely. A large crowd of people were behind him, loud and rowdy, music playing in the background.

"Hey, hey!" he said. "Aang's in the bathroom and I told him he's having some very special guests tonight. He thinks I'm bringing in strippers but I'm not that pervy." He stepped aside to let them enter.

They did so, Sokka dragging Toph to go to the snack table in the kitchen. Mai and Zuko decided to blend in with the crowd, followed by Bumi, leaving Katara alone. She sighed and pushed her way through the party guests. Did Aang really have it good in New York? Would he even want to see her? Maybe that book was just a scam to get money... no- she wouldn't let her imagination run wild like this.

So, Katara made her way into the kitchen and watched as Sokka downed some chips with a soda, Toph chanting "chug! Chug!". Soon, Aang's arrival from the bathroom was jokingly announced by one of his friends and everyone began to clap. Katara looked over her shoulder and felt her face heat up. He hadn't noticed her but she could see him clearly. His messy black hair was still perfect, his crystal grey eyes sparkling in the glow of the lights. Hypnotized, Katara slowly walked towards him. She was just about to call his name until a random person stepped in front of her and caught Aang's attention again.

And it went on like this. Every time Katara tried to capture his attention, someone would disrupt her pursuit. As the party went on, Katara watched as Sokka became drunker and drunker. She was shocked Aang hadn't noticed any of them yet. Then she realized he had completely disappeared from the party. She looked around and saw him on the balcony, overlooking the city.

_How cliche_, she thought, smirking.

She made her way to the balcony door and slid it open. Aang heard it open but didn't look behind him.

"I'm just taking a breather, Bumi," he said. "It's pretty jam-packed in there."

"Then why did you invite them all?" she asked, smiling softly.

Aang whipped around and saw her. The same brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty from three years ago, standing before him, smiling that same brilliant smile.

"K-Katara," he said breathlessly. "How... are you the special guest?"

"And everyone else," she said. "Sokka, Toph, Mai, and Zuko are here too. We came to see you and ended up running into Bumi."

She walked over to him and leaned on the railing, her eyes glancing out upon the city. He leaned his back on it and turned his head to look at her, smiling all the while.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said. Her face turned red and so did his. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Too forward?"

She laughed. "Not at all."

They exchanged smiles and Aang felt his nerves calm.

"So what have you been doing? Are you still running the ol' shipping company?" he asked.

"Pfft. Are you kidding? I sold that two years ago," she said, sipping her drink. "I'm a teacher now."

"A teacher?"

She nodded. "I got my teaching license and starting teaching at a local elementary school."

"How does one go from being the president of a successful shipping company to a teacher?"

"I was bored with my job so I made a change." She shrugged. "I couldn't care less, really. I finally have my own place, living with my dog, and in a committed relationship with my bed, books, and music." Aang laughed. "But what about you? How is everything here?"

"Boring," he said. "Half of those people in there are just some fellow co-workers from the New Yorker and then some are total strangers. Bumi thought it would be good to have this little party for publicity."

There was a comfortable silence as the ex-lovers went over the new information the other told them in their heads. Aang took a swig of his beer and looked at her again. The breeze up here made her hair flutter peacefully around her perfect face.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" he said.

"For that book... it was beautiful."

"You read that?"

She nodded. "And loved every page of it. I read it out loud and reread it on the way here. It reminded me about how much I... I miss you." She didn't mean to say that. She wanted to tell him she was still in love with him but she just couldn't find the way how. "And how much I wanted to see you again."

Aang turned and leaned his arms on the railing, placing his hand over hers.

"Katara... I missed you too," he said, also choking back what he wanted to truly say.

Another moment of silence fell over the pair. Aang was about to open his mouth to say something but the door slid open and Zuko stepped out.

"Uh... Katara? Your brother went over-board with the-," then he noticed Aang. "Oh, hey, Man."

"Hey, Zuko," Aang said, slightly irritated but smiled nonetheless to his old friend. "What about Sokka?"

"He's passed out on the couch," Zuko said.

Katara sighed. "And Toph?"

"She's right there with him," Mai said from behind Zuko's shoulder.

"Joy," Katara said. "And neither of them will wake up until morning."

"You guys can just stay here tonight," Aang said. "I have a few guest rooms so I'd be happy to let you guys chill."

"Ooh, aren't you fancy," Katara teased, pinching his side.

"Very fancy," he grinned.

Mai and Zuko retreated into the party, which was slowly evaporating. The two of them stayed outside, listening to the sounds of the city. Katara shivered a little as another breeze washed over the pair. Aang smiled and wrapped his arms around her like he did so many years ago. Katara didn't protest and the warmth of his hug made her feel at home again. Aang put his nose into her hair, smelling the coconut shampoo she used. It was her usual scent. And he, too, felt like he was back at home.

"Aang, do you like it here in New York?" she asked softly.

"Well, it doesn't pour rain everyday like Seattle does but it gets pretty fucking hot over the summer and pretty fucking cold during the winter. But, the weather aside, I suppose I could get used to living here for the rest of my life," he said with a shrug.

"The rest of your life, huh?" she said.

"Well, no. Not really," he replied. "I guess I would like to go other places. Meet knew people, write new books. Stuff like that."

There was a pause. The night air was still cold so Aang didn't let her go. Not that she minded. Katara closed her eyes, snuggling her head in his chest.

"Did you mean what you said?" she wondered suddenly.

"What did I say?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_If I could define true love, I would recount this entire book_," she whispered.

"Of course I did. I also meant it when I said, _'For three, long, painful years, I haven't told her how much I still love her'_," he said. "I still love you Katara."

She stepped back a little, looking up at him, smiling with tears rolling down her face.

"Really?" she said.

"Absolutely, Katara. I love you. And I always will," he said. "Leaving was probably the hardest thing I could do. That book I wrote can't even begin to describe now much I really love you. Hell, I couldn't even date other girls because all I could think about was you."

She stared at him, gaping a little. He laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. Katara closed her mouth and then let her own words come out. Three simple words she had been dying to say to him.

"I love you," she said, feeling a sweet relief wash over her.

"I love you, too," he said.

And with that, he kissed her. It was what they had been waiting for for three years. To be with one another again. To remind the other about how much they loved them. It was something they had wanted to do and they finally were able to express. When they parted, they were smiling. They began to laugh in slight shyness and joy, holding one another tightly. They trooped back into the loft, their hands intertwined.

When Katara had to leave for Seattle a few weeks later, Aang had told her to expect a surprise when she returned. It arrived a few days later: Aang was at her door, grinning. He told her he was planning on moving back to Seattle for a while (that was why his apartment was a little roomy) and he was finally given a reason to do so. And Katara was that very reason. He had made all the arrangements and was thinking about buying his old house back,], the one he had shared with Toph. He explained that he was going to come see Katara again and tell her how much he missed her.

But she had done that for him by showing up at New York herself.

Instead of him rooming with Zuko for a while until he could lay down the final purchase of his old house, Katara suggested he simply move in with her. And so he did. They lived happily together as a couple and Katara was smiling more and more often. Aang was certainly the best thing that had ever happened to her. Even Sokka admitted it.

Although she wasn't his boss anymore and he wasn't her assistant, and the slight fear people would find out was gone, the love was _still there_. It had been for a long time. It never really leaves. Love will always find a way, even if it might not always be in the way you think. Whether it is a storybook ending with a happy ending, or reality takes a toll and gives it an unsuspecting twist at the end. You never know.

For Aang and Katara, love simply led them back together. Their time apart was what really made them realize that love was forever.

The End

**I'm sorry if you don't like the ending. It is a little rushed, I admit it, but I was trying to write about true love... cough.  
****I seem to have that problem with ends. I tend to rush them but with this particular chapter, I've been having a little trouble setting up the ending. I hope you liked it.**

**Thank all of you who were there with me from the very crappy beginning to this ending. I haven't been in the Avatar mood lately so that's why a lot of my fan fictions are tanking with updates. Sorry :(**

**I've been working on my own book lately so that's been keeping my time busy.**

**So again, thank you all for supporting **_**Sleeping With My Boss**_** and I bid thee farewell :)**


End file.
